cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Julian Sands
Julian Sands (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Vibes (1988)'' [Dr. Harrison Steele] Crushed to death when a giant statue falls on him. *''Warlock (1989)'' [Warlock]: Stabbed and injected with a syringe (by Lori Singer) full of salt water (which is like acid to his kind) causing him to melt from the inside out. *''Arachnophobia (1990)'' [Dr. James Atherton]: Killed (off-screen) by the spiders in the barn (there is an alternative scene where he is bitten on the neck by the general spider after disturbing the web); his body is shown afterwards (wrapped in a web hanging from the rafters) when John Goodman discovers him. (Thanks to Scott and Germboygel) *''Warlock: The Armageddon (1993)'' [Warlock]: Stabbed repeatedly by either Chris Young or Paula Marshall with a dagger tempered with metal from the Holy Grail; his body rapidly decomposes. *''Leaving Las Vegas'' (1995) [Yuri]: Killed (off-screen, if I recall correctly) by Russian gangsters. *''The Phantom of the Opera (1998)'' [The Phantom]: Impaled through the back by several bayonets by the opera sentries after being stabbed in the stomach and shot several times, he then falls into an underground lake. *''The Medallion'' (2003) [Snakehead]: Commits suicide by drinking poison, he then comes back to life when his body falls on the medallion. He is later trapped in a medallion, when Jackie Chan impales the pieces into him. (I’m not sure if this contributes as a death scene, but I might as well list this just in case). *''Hirokin: The Last Samurai (2012) ''[Griffin]: Run through by Wes Bentley's blade at the end of a swordfight, before Wes then slices the top of his head off to defeat him. TV Deaths *''Stephen King's Rose Red'' (2002 TV mini-series) [Nick Hardaway]: Killed (off-screen) by the spirits in the hallway, after he locks Judith Ivey in a room to protect her. (Thanks to Germboygel) *''Dark Kingdom: The Dragon King (Ring of the Nibelungs; Curse of the Ring; The Sword of Xanten)'' (2004) [Hagen]: Decapitated with a sword by Kristianna Loken. (Thanks to Nemanja) *''24: Day 5: 5:00 a.m.-6:00 a.m. (2006)'' [Vladimir Bierko]: Neck snapped by Kiefer Sutherland after Kiefer gets his legs around Julian's neck in a scissors-grip at the end of a fight on the submarine. *''Smallville: Kandor (2009)'' [Jor-El]: Playing a clone of Jor-El, he is fatally tortured by Callum Blue, he dies of his injuries sometime later whilst being held by his son (Tom Welling). *''Beyond Sherwood Forest (2009 TV)'' [Malcolm]: Stabbed to death by Robin Dunne, in revenge for killing Katharine Isabelle, causing him to fall to his death. *''Dexter: Dress Code (2013)'' [Miles Castner]: Beaten to death by Yvonne Strahovski. *''Banshee: Bullets and Tears (2014)'' [Yulish]: Shot to death by Antony Starr. *''Gotham: The Scarecrow (2015)'' [Gerald Crane]: Shot several times in a shootout between Ben McKenzie and Donal Logue outside Julian's house. *''The Blacklist: Sutton Ross (No. 17)'' (2018)'' [''Sutton Ross]: Shot to death by James Spader while Julian is Yelling at him about the truth of James's real Identity. Video Game Deaths *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2'' (2012) [DeFalco]: Julian can be killed in one of three ways in the game. The first way can have Julian killed by gunfire in the mission "Karma" if the player is successful in catching up to him and rescuing Erin Cahill from captivity. The second way involves Julian being killed by Omid Abtahi in the mission Odysseus provided that Omid survived Achilles' Veil. The third way involves the player not saving Erin successfully, which ensures Julian's survival until the end of the game, where the player shoots Julian before arresting or executing Kamar de los Reyes. Gallery Gerald Crane death.png|Julian Sands in Gotham: The Scarecrow Julian Sands.PNG|Julian Sands in The Phantom of the Opera (1998) Sands, Julian Sands, Julian Sands, Julian Sands, Julian Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bodily melting Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Dario Argento Movies Category:Actors who died in Mike Figgis Movies Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Action Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by aneurysm Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Actors who died in Uli Edel Movies Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Ghost Whisperer Cast Members Category:Person of Interest Cast Members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Gotham cast members Category:24 cast members Category:Death scenes by head slicing Category:Actors who died in Jackie Chan Movies Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by broken limbs Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily injection Category:Death scenes by bodily slicing Category:Death scenes by bodily torture Category:Death scenes by bodily biting Category:Death scenes by bodily ripping Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily beating Category:Death scenes by bodily poison Category:Stargate Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:English actors and actresses Category:Characters Killed by Raymond Reddington in The Blacklist Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist Category:Banshee Cast Members Category:People from Yorkshire Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by crushing